onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thunderush
Welcome Thunderush Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 02:19, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Edward Weeble No need to apologize :) I understand why you added that trivia (though it wasn't that necessary, hence why I deleted it), the ugghhh was more inclined towards the history section. Today's been a rough day as well. 14:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Nowiki The <(/)nowiki> tag is only used to prevent the source code from displaying templates or linking into pages, not to refrain users from doing the edit. Image Overload Hey Thunderush, something to think about as you upload images to the wiki is whether or not they make much of a difference for the reader of each article. It's important for us to only add images to an article when the article's content can't describe what's happening in good detail. So for example, a good time to add an image is when a character showcases a weird power, like Kanjuro's drawings, so that the reader can see his artistic "skill". Whereas a bad time to add an image is when a character is just talking, as their words are already in the article, and we don't need to see their face and a bunch of text boxes, such as the image you uploaded of Buggy learning Harujidin quit. Also, when we do keep images around, it's important to try to crop them to focus only on what the reader needs to see. Many of the images you've uploaded today include text boxes on the edge of the image which don't really need to be there, especially since only a small handful of our readers would be able to read the japanese text that will eventually be there. Anyways, I do appreciate the work that you're doing (especially how all your images follow the Image Guidelines!) I just wanted to tell you these things so that you can do an even better job in the future. Feel free to ask me any questions. Thanks! 04:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Nami's Reverse Mountain Outfit BTW, you may want to look at this (if you haven't already). DekkenMinus (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Images Hey there, when uploading chapter image, please try not to update images of characters talking, like the one of Sanji. It's an important part of the story, but it doesn't really add anything to the existing text on the page, and when the anime version comes it is even less dynamic. 20:57, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Image Licensing Can you PLEASE remember to put the image licensing template of the images you upload? 06:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Also, no need to place the if there's no blanked out speech bubbles visible on the image. Just crop them out and that's good. 18:38, April 22, 2016 (UTC)